1. Field
Example embodiments relate to electronic apparatuses and more particularly, to a temperature sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic systems generally include many kinds and pluralities of semiconductor chips. Improved circuit area utilization and power consumption results from electronic systems replacing their components with semiconductor chips. Further, integration density of semiconductor chip is gradually increasing as semiconductor processing technology advances. Nano-dimensional technology is being adopted in fabrication semiconductor memories.
As integration density of semiconductor chips increases chip heat generation becomes important as it affects temperature in an electronic system. In general, if circuit temperature is elevated, it is easy to degrade or cause malfunctions in semiconductor chips. In addition an increase in temperature results in semiconductor chip stress.
An elevation of circuit temperature, causes an electronic system to control a cooling system or adjust an operating rate to prevent the temperature from rising over a predetermined level. Electronic systems may be equipped with a temperature sensing device for sensing temperature